Typically, laser printers use a laser scanning system to produce a printed image. The laser scanning systems typically utilize a highly polished aluminum polygon mirror which is attached to a shaft which is part of the rotor of a brushless DC motor. The laser scanning system produces a laser beam which is projected toward the polygon mirror. The polygon mirror is rotated under the influence of the brushless DC motor in a manner that reflects the laser and scans the laser across a rotating photoconductive drum. As the laser beam is scanned across the drum, it is modulated by data corresponding to the image that is to be printed on a print medium such as paper. As a result of the scanning of the laser over the photoconductive drum, a latent image is produced thereon and toner, which is attracted to selected areas of the drum, is then transferred from the drum onto a print medium where it is fused onto the print medium to produce a printed image.
Some conventional laser scanning systems are expensive to manufacture, difficult to align and balance, consume large amounts of power, and require large amounts of time to spin-up. Accordingly, for these and other reasons, a need exists for the present system and method.